Basketball Stars
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Nico di Angelo was a flirt, on and off the court. Will Solace was his current victim, but who was complaining? They were opposing rivals, fighting for the State Championship, but it didn't stop either of them from flirting their asses off… (AU) (AH) (3 shot) (eventual fluff) (unusual solangelo prompt) (slight OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Basketball Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **I went to the state basketball games in my state and saw a guy slap a dude's butt while he was getting up and thought SOLANGELO NOW!**

 **Warning: I am not a doctor so my knowledge of everything isn't perfect. This will be a 2-3 shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat rolled down the boys' faces as they huddled together. Their breaths mixed into one as the coach barked out orders. There was only one man grinning, and that was Nico di Angelo. He didn't mind the slickness of his skin or the shortness of his breath; he was playing the game he loved.

It was his junior year. All his friends had left him to carry the team, so that's just what he did. His eyes locked on the freshman and then glanced overhead where his old friends were back for this one game. They were chuckling, and he knew why. If only his newer teammates knew...

They probably did know by now, truthfully. Nico was hardly quiet about his preferences, on and off the court. While it was common for guys to slap one another on the butt after helping each other up, he offered a squeeze or wink or whispered words of encouragement to one player on every team. He'd pick them out - the ones most likely to swing for his team. Many times he was wrong, but it only got into their heads. It was a game of his, one he enjoyed playing. He was a major flirt when he was confidant. Nico was always confidant on the basketball court. He was, after all, the star of the team.

He'd started since his sophomore year. He was able to move around everyone and slip into unknown slots like a ghost in the shadows.

Normally, his friends wouldn't come back. They went to college hours away, but it was the state tournament. And it was the finals. If the crowd for the semifinals was big, this was ten times its size.

For the state tournament, all the teams traveled to the capital. Considering the small size of their state, everyone found entertainment through the basketball rivalries. People came from all over just to watch the games. Nico's school was in the largest division; triple A. People watched single and double A schools between the intense games for the triple A teams. To house so many people, it was held in the Civic Center. It was big enough to house concerts for people from Luke Bryan to Panic! At the Disco to Beyoncé.

And it was packed. Nico never got nervous, but he was _nervous_. His eyes shifted to the other team. It was halftime and they were down by two. Truthfully, his team was expected to win by a landslide. Nobody expected their previously injured player to be ready to play yet, but he certainly was.

Will Solace was the shooting guard. He never missed a shot. And he was Nico's most favorite victim. While Nico was a flirt, Will Solace was an aphrodisiac himself. Nico lifted his head to see the team being led out of the locker room by the man himself. People cheered, but Nico only listened to his coach.

"Di Angelo, you've got number 7 - that Solace kid. Got it?" Nico grinned deliciously.

"Come on coach! Nico can take a hit. Solace is the only one not to hurt us," whined Travis. Nico rolled his eyes, but he couldn't blame him. That team played dirty. It was how they made it to states in the first place without Will. They had left a streak of injured players in the past three games of theirs. It put everyone on nerve, but Nico doubted they'd try something with all these cameras around.

"You losers can hardly score against the freshman without di Angelo. Now get out there!" Coach Hedge was practically bouncing with energy as they jogged back onto the court. Nico smirked as he neared Will. Despite having such long hair, Will didn't keep it held down. It bounced freely on his head, only a little disheveled from his light gleam of sweat.

"How's it going, sweet cheeks?" Nico called out as he leaned on his knees in front of Will defensively. Will's lips lifted.

"Not bad. We are winning," he pointed out as his eyes slid over Nico's body. "Am I wearing you out?"

Nico winked as the ball was moved up the court by Will's teammate. "Nah, but I do know another way I wouldn't mind you wearing me out in," he patted Will's stomach as he darted past the flustered boy and stole the pass, making up for Will's two point lead. As Nico jogged back, Will was fuming.

"You suck," he growled and fully prepared himself for the ball. The crowd was still murmuring in shock that Will missed such an obvious pass. "You may have the speed, but you don't have the height to block me, angel," Will turned around and slammed his body into Nico, which opened him up. Nico expected this, but it didn't make it any less of a thrill. His butt was pressed fully against his groin. They passed Will the ball, but Nico recovered.

After that, Nico's team took the lead by nearly ten points. He could see the opposing team begin to struggle. They flushed in their larger players onto the court, leaving only the slightly leaner Will. They definitely outsized them, but they were slow. Nico didn't understand the coaching decision because he ran fast break after fast break with the only hope of Will stopping him, but even that was rare.

Will's teammate was shooting fouls shots when they spoke again. It was one-and-one. After the first shot, Nico stepped around Will and shoved his body into him to block him out. The shot went in, and Nico stopped shoving him back but hardly stepped away. Will let out a grunt and casually squeezed his butt. "Hmm, you sure know how to use your ass, sweet cheeks," Will winked. Nico grinned at him mischievously and settled back into place. They missed the next one, and Nico jumped to grab the ball, but somebody slammed his legs out from under him and he fell directly on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Nico groaned and rolled to his back. When he opened his eyes, blue one stared down at him. There was no whistle, but Will was still perched over him. "You can breathe now," he snorted. Nico groaned and sat up on his elbows as air returned to him. Then the whistle blow and he referee came around to him. "Ah, he's good. Come on," the blonde said and offered him his hand. As usual, he felt electricity flow between their hands. Will hefted him to his feet and finished in a 'bro hug.' When they broke apart, Will patted his butt and nodded encouragingly. It was a common gesture among basketball players, but between the two of them? It was something more that made Nico grin as he regained his breath.

The next free throws came around and their lead had doubled. Even Nico could see Will's coach going crazy. He was growling commands at each player, but none acknowledged him. They called a time out.

Nico paid more attention to the other team. The crowd was roaring. There was six minutes left of the last quarter. Hedge told them to stall, which was Nico's specialty and least favorite thing to do. He grew concerned when Will's face glanced over to his own huddle, face pale and a worried mess. Immediately, Will protested whatever was being said, but the buzzer called them back on the court. Will kept shaking his head, eyes darkening as they peered at Nico like he was the angel of death. He moved his lips, but Nico only winked and jogged into place below the basket. While he was small, he had hops. As long as he got around the big guy next to him, he'd get the ball.

But that wasn't what happened this time.

Nico didn't bother going around him for the first shot. Will was shooting; he never missed. Will again glanced at Nico, but he focused on the ball in his hands.

Somehow, Will missed. Nico never expected that. He was late jumping for the ball, but even if hadn't been, he never would have made it there.

Midair, Nico felt a hand grip his leg and thrust his body to the ground. The ball was now by their feet, so everyone dove for it. A hand gripped his leg, lifted it upright, and then the heavy body fell into him, elbow slamming into his thigh. His femur snapped in the middle and bent up toward his leg and fire shot up his leg.

He clutched at his leg, but a body blocked him. As the fire spread, more bodies stepped and fell over him. His hand was crushed under a foot, but he hardly felt it. All he felt was the horrible mind shattering pain in his leg.

It seemed like seconds that the sounds disappeared. Soon, all he heard was his loud screams that never seemed to end. He'd never felt a pain like this. When he opened his eyes, there were people crowding around him. Nico tried to grab his leg, but it wasn't where it should have been. Horrified, he forced his eyes open through the blinding pain.

His leg was bent downward visibly, like a wave dipping down. Pain was _everywhere_. Nico's body arched off the ground in pain and his teeth slammed into his lip.

The crowd took to gasping and screaming alongside Nico. Coaches crowded around him. "Call an ambulance!"

Two medics rushed to his side, and both took once glance at his leg and passed out. One landed on Nico, which made his hot tears stream down his cheeks again. "Get. Him. Off!"

A few nearby players were also feeling queasy. And suddenly, he saw Will. His eyes were a brighter blue than before, as if he was about to cry. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Nico's good hand.

"Breathe for me," Will commanded. Instantly, he sucked in a breath of air and exhaled in a sob that had him off the floor again. "I'm so sorry." Nico didn't understand, but he didn't try to either. "Give him some air! Back up!" The anger in his voice was palpable. It gave Nico some hope. "Don't we have more medics?"

"Uh, no?"

Will groaned. He looked apologetically at Nico before jogging away, leaving Nico moaning on the ground, not daring to touch his leg. Moments later, Will was back and another blonde Nico could only assume was his dad ran behind him.

"He's a doctor. He's gonna take care of you, sweet cheeks," Will kneeled on the opposite side of his leg.

"What's your name?" The older man asked as his eyes took in his leg. His hands ghosted over it, and Nico bolted upright in agony as he seethed out his name. "Good. I'm Apollo. We're going to take care of you. Now I'm going to take a look at your leg, but it might hurt."

"Dad," Will whispered. Apollo's gaze shifted toward Will's and both of them looked way too pale. "Dad. Do something. Please."

Nico's hands were shaking as he forced himself upward. There was a puddle of blood forming under his leg. Nico's eyes widened. Apollo shouted, "We need an ambulance _now_!"

He grabbed he first aid kit. "Will, create a tourniquet. Nico...hold in there, kid."

Will's tourniquet hurt less than Nico expected. It was Apollo's stint that made him pass out. When he woke up, he was being lifted onto a stretcher. He came to with a scream that shattered his vocal cords. People were rushing around him, and Will was following along until his gnarly coach yanked him back. Nico's hand had been squeezing Will's, though, and he nearly fell off the stretcher. As they repositioned him, Will argued with his coach.

"You took out their best player? Then you can lose yours." Will was back by his side. Nico began to speak until another wave of pain ran through him and his scream made his ears bleed again.

Everyone cheered, but he didn't know why. He was being carried off on a stretcher. He wondered where his father was. He swore he'd come to this one. "Nico? How you doing?" Will's voice distracted him. It took his mind a second to register Will's face when he turned his head. Black spots danced across his vision. Will grabbed his hand, and Nico fought to stay conscious. The pain was becoming more and more intolerable as the seconds passed.

He forced an agonized smile onto his lips. "I must be a real catch...if you threw...away a state championship...for me." It was harder to breathe, but it easily could have been because his leg had most of his attention.

Will looked like he was hurt for a second. He smiled, but it looked like he also wanted to cry. "Nobody deserves to go to the hospital alone...where's your dad?"

Nico scoffed. They lived in the capital of the state, so his father really should have been there. When he said should, he meant most parents would at least swing by to see him win states. "Work."

He hissed as they inserted a needle and tube into his arm. Will's eyebrows pinched together and Nico laughed hysterically. "You're...adorable when you're being...all doctory, sweet cheeks," Nico raised a trembling hand and ran them over the freckles on Will's face.

The ambulance hit a bump, and his leg jolted to life. With a final scream of pure torture, Nico passed out.

It was a relief.

He didn't remember much, just that time had passed. Dreams floated in and out of his head, starring the beautiful blonde basketball player. Sometimes, memories would pop up of his mom or sister, but they were good ones. He remembered sophomore year when they'd made it to states.

He still had a crush on Percy back then. When his mother made a fathead of Nico and Bianca made one of Percy, holding them up side by side, he wanted to murder them. Looking back, it was the funniest thing ever. Now that Percy knew and Nico had long ago gotten over it, it was hilarious.

In his mind, he was laughing. He wasn't laughing when he came to, though. At first, it was just voices and beeping. He didn't catch the words, but the tones were soft and delicate.

Scratch that. One of the voices sounded more angelic than anything he'd heard before. It made him smile. Around the time when he heard his father's monotonous voice was when he registered the other sensation he was capable of feeling at the moment. Pain.

He screamed and thrashed as the pulsating pain in his leg increased by the second, and then he was choking.

"Hey! Calm down. Yo! He's awake! Take out the intubation, nurse!" It was that angelic voice, but he was less angry than the words could have required. Concern leaked from the message.

"Already acting like a stuck up doctor, huh?" The nurse snorted.

"You're my sister, Kayla!"

Finally, Nico could breathe. His eyes fluttered open as he glanced around. There was so much white it was blinding. It smelled sterile and clean but of hospitals. Nico was not a fan of hospitals. He took a breath and began to sit up only to notice his muscles straining. Glancing down, he glared at the cast that reached all the way up his leg and was currently hanging above him held in place.

He groaned and flung his body back on the bed.

"Nico?" With relief, he recognized his voice now. Nico turned his head and saw the same blonde basketball player in the same jersey as before.

"Will Solace." Nico forced a tight smile on his lips. "I bet you stink." Will's grin widened as he practically fell on top of Nico. "Ew. You do stink."

Will giggled, and it was the first time he'd seen the lighter side of this boy. Nico had to admit. He was adorable. He shoved off Nico but stayed close, smiling with euphoria down at him. "Your team won, by the way. I heard we were coming back, but you gave your team a hell of a leave before we, er, broke you."

Nico smirked. "Damn right I did. I shut your ass down, too."

Will bit his lip. "Who hit 4 threes in the second half? Not you."

Nico began to respond m, but he heard the familiar gait of his coach. "Oh no."

"Mov - I said move out of my way, basket cases! I need to get to - ah! Do Angelo! My boy!" Coach Hedge bleated as he barreled to Nico. He cringed as he gave him an awkward hug. He much rather would have preferred Will's awkward hug to Hedge's. "How are you doing, son?"

Nico opened his mouth before realized he truly couldn't respond except for the fact that his leg still hurt like a bitch. "Uh, Will, how am I doing?"

Will laughed. "Kayla, could you get his doctor?"

Kayla was writing down words in the chart. She raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like you haven't memorized the chart already."

She disappeared fleetingly with genuine smile pressed to her lips. Hedge crossed his arms. "Number seven. You gave us a hell of a lot of trouble. I thought you were supposed to be out for the entire season."

Will leaned against the counter and nodded. "I had a minor fracture in my radius. It healed up faster than expected."

Hedge scoffed. "Doctor's son...takes x-rays for fun."

"Did you mean to rhyme? That would be perfect for a poem! May I use that?" Nico had a vague familiarity with that voice. The owner of it looked so similar to Will it made his stomach uneasy. He was aged more, and the smile was scarier.

Hedge analyzed him as if debating if he should grab his baseball bat, which was, at the farthest, outside of this room in a waiting chair. "You're not Nico's father are you? Because I have some bad news about your wife if so..."

Nico rolled his eyes. Will frowned. "Uh, no, he's mine." Hedge scowled. "Speaking of which, where's your father?"

Nico felt exhaustion hitting him. He yawned and shrugged. "So...my leg?"

Apollo's voice was unnerving. "Your femur was fractured, which cut your femoral artery. Not good. We got you here in time and they repaired everything, however you'll be in a cast for 6-9 months. The surgery went smoothly, but you have a rod in your leg. So...get comfortable. Afterwards, you'll need physical therapy as well."

Nico's stomach hit rock bottom. He'd broken a bone before. It took six weeks to heal, not six months! Even so, he knew that femoral fractures were the worst. So he bit his lip and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling dejectedly.

Warmth settling on top of his hand. Nico looked over at Will. His face was grave and serious. It helped keep Nico from breaking down. He had no idea how he'd survive over half a year of this. He was supposed to be headed to college in six months. It had to be healed by then.

"Hey guys? I think he needs to sleep." Will ushered them toward the door and was about to head out himself before he thought better of it. Closing the barrier, he stood beside Nico's bed and frowned. "You don't look comfy."

He snorted. "My leg hasn't stopped throbbing and I'm flat on my fucking back. Good observation."

He crinkled his nose and leaned forward. "Somebody's cranky. I know the best solution for that."

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss."

His stomach did a flip of excitement as he smirked. "You are practically a doctor, after all..."

Will grinned and moved forward, but his hand slipped, and Nico's leg went back to throbbing. He gasped and arched from the bed in pain.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'll get Kayla to give you more pain pills. Shit!" Will was true to his word, racing out of the room. When he came back, Kayla grimaced and took her own observations, filing it on the chart as well. Then she put something else in Nico's tube.

When she left, Will turned to leave as well. "She your...sister?" His words were already slowing.

Will glanced over his shoulder with endearment. "Yeah, sweet cheeks, she's my sister. Half."

Nico smiled widely as the pain subsided. He continued watching the blonde, looking up and down his body as all other sensations faded to away. "You've got some _sweet_ cheeks, Solace."

Will laughed. "Yeah? So do you, di Angelo." Nico couldn't stop smiling.

"Kiss me next time then?"

Will's image was going black. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Go to bed, 13."

Peaceful, pretty sleep took Nico over, and it was a relief.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to see some feedback. This is an unusual prompt for Solangelo, but I think it's pretty neat. Can I get 3 reviews for the next part?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **Warning: minor kissing/graphic scenes. BTW, I may change the next chapter to M.**

* * *

Vaguely amid the pain medication, Nico remembered his father showing up and Will saying goodbye. He wanted to stop him, or at least get his number, but he had no energy. The high medication was understandable. It took him a while to be able to tolerate the pain.

They kept him in the hospital for a week. After, his father actually helped him home. Nico assumed he would have paid big bucks for a nurse of some kind. Instead, Hades rolled the wheelchair into the living room all by himself.

"So, uh, that kid told me to give you this when you got home," he seemed very uncomfortable as he handed a crumpled piece of paper no bigger than a sticky note over to Nico.

"What kid?" Nico grunted as his father propped his leg up on a stool.

Hades didn't meet his eyes. "The blonde. Number 7."

Nico's heart picked up. Beneath the wrinkles, there was a phone number. He smirked. "Thanks."

"He your boyfriend of something?" Hades phrased it as casual as he could, but it still came out hilariously awkward.

"Uh, no. He probably lives across the state..."

Hades moved a bowl of cereal in front of him and poured milk over it. Nico was too shocked to inform him more about Will. It's been years since they ate breakfast together, but now he was making his breakfast _for_ him? It was unheard of.

"We live on the outside of our district. There's a chance you're closer to him than you might think." Hades was calm, as always. It left Nico unsettled.

"Why are you pushing for him so much?" Nico laughed. "You practically booted Jake out of my life, not that I'm complaining, but..."

Hades' lips lifted into something he could almost describe as a smirk. "No. I booted him out of your _bed_ , Nico." Nico grinned devilishly. Hades shook his head. "He saved your life, so he must be a good kid."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Okay. Sure." He thought back to the game and the numerous times Will's hands groped Nico's ass. He was certainly not a good kid, but Hades didn't have to know that.

They didn't talk very much after that. At this point, it was a comfortable silence. Nico was lying on the couch, leg propped up, when he heard the crinkling in his pocket. It was only then that he remembered the note. With newfound interest, Nico put the number into his phone.

 **I'm still cranky.**

He cast his gaze back to the basketball game on television but quickly lost interest as vibrations in his pocket grabbed his attention.

 _I can fix that._

Nico tried to hide his grin from his father sitting ten feet away on the recliner. His fingers ghosted over the keyboard without hesitation.

 **Now you owe me two kisses.**

 **But I think I can substitute two kisses for one elsewhere.**

 _Oh? Like your cheek? Certainly. Your cheeks, after all, are quite sweet._

 **I already said I was cranky. Now you want to be a tease?**

 _No. I'm serious. I don't like blowjobs._

 **. . .**

 _I'm kidding! Gosh, Thirteen, take a joke._

 **You're not nearly as funny as you think, you know that?**

 _And you're not nearly as scary as you think._

 **I make people uncomfortable, not always scared.**

 _You do play dirty, that's for sure._

 _Good thing I like it dirty._

 **You're killing me.**

 **I can't have sex for nine months. I thought I had avoided that fate when I turned gay.**

 _You're so adorably wrong, di Angelo. There are plenty of ways to work around your cast._

 **Do tell.**

 _Hmm…or I could just show._

 **I like that idea better.**

 **Where do you live anyways?**

 _The edge of the regional line. We're forty minutes apart._

Nico glanced at his dad with curiousness. Had he known where he lived? Nico should have known at least where his school was considering they played them.

 **Are you going to come visit me so I can properly thank you for saving my life?**

 _What are you doing right now?_

The back of his neck prickled. He casually looked around at their open windows, as if Will was already at his house. It was silly.

 **The same as I'll be doing for the next year. Nothing.**

 _Good. I'm almost there._

Nico's eyes went wide. Glancing at his watch, his father stood. "I have to take care of some business at the office. I'll be back around eight. Your friend can take care of you for lunch and such, right?"

Nico's mouth dropped. "Uh…yeah, I guess."

He nodded and grabbed his coat. "Good. Behave."

With that, he was gone. Nico glanced at his phone, gawking at the last message. He knew he should have done _something_ to prepare himself, but in his state, the most he could do was roll around in a circle.

Not even five minutes later did the doorbell ring. Nico craned his head back. "Come in." He was too lazy to pull himself into his wheelchair. The door shut without a word, and for a moment, his pulse raced. Then, hands clamped onto his shoulders, a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy leaned over into his sight.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?" he whispered deliciously into his ear. Nico smirked as his hands moved not so subtly down his chest.

"Slowly dying, what about you?" Will giggled and moved around the side of the couch to sit on the table in front of him. Nico's eyes slid over his body. His outfit was colorful. Jeans were the most normal thing on him. His shirt was bright blue with a basketball logo on it. "Wow."

"What?"

"Your shoes are…blindingly gay."

Both of the boys burst into laughter. After a while, Will gestured to his leg. "How's the pain?"

Nico winced at the mention of it. "Good…until you mention it." Will bit his lip and began to apologize. "It's cool. I hate lying on my face, though."

He'd been lying on his side for a while, face pressed into the armrest of the couch. Will frowned before standing, analyzing his situation.

"How flexible are you?" Nico raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Not like that! I'm trying to think of a more comfortable position."

Nico grinned with an idea. He rolled to his back. "Sit," Nico sat upright and waited for Will to do as told. With a dirty glint in his eyes, Will sat where Nico's head previously was. Then, Nico leaned back and put his head in Will's lap, smirking. "Why didn't you finish the game? You could have won."

Will's gaze shifted around the room until it landed on the trophy sitting beside the television. He frowned again, sadly, as if something bothered him deeply. "It's my fault you broke your leg…well, it's my coach's fault. He unofficially told the players to hurt you. I tried to stop them or warn you, but…" he gestured to the black cast reach up Nico's thigh.

Nico closed his eyes and focused on the heat coming from Will's legs. "I remember that. It's okay. You tried. Besides, who knows if you would have given me your number if this hadn't happened?"

Will's chuckle was innocent despite his words. His hand ran down Nico's face. "I definitely would have took you behind the bleachers and fucked your sweaty little ass…but you're right."

Nico smirked upward. "Will Solace, I did not take you to be a one night stand kind of guy."

Will blushed as he stared at Nico's hair. He mumbled inaudibly, "Yeah…" His eyes skirted over Nico's, and again he was amazed at the blueness of them. **"** What about you? Are you the one night stand kind of guy?"

Nico felt the urge to giggle. "I can be," he agreed. "Never had something else."

Will's mouth dropped open. "What? How have you not?" Nico shrugged as his eyes drifted back to the television. "I'd date you in a heartbeat. I'd date anyone who can whip my ass on the court."

Nico let out a genuine laugh, donning a smile that reached his eyes. "Damn right. Your shot, though," he whistled, "it's impressive, dude."

Will flashed his classic, bright smile. "I'll teach you some time…for a form of payment."

Nico scoffed. "Name your price, hotshot."

"A kiss."

"Back to your cowardliness, are we?" Nico jutted his chin upward. "If you want to kiss me – do it."

Will raised an eyebrow. "In your crippled state? Sure you can handle me, sweet cheeks?"

Nico thrust an elbow into his thigh. With a gleeful laugh, Will slipped out from under Will. Nico watched him carefully. "What are you…?" His words trailed off when Will placed a knee between Nico's legs. Then, he carefully crawled up Nico's body, making sure to create as much contact between them as possible. Nico gasped with a fiery intensity, and he met Will's dirty smile.

Will hovered overtop of Nico's face, their lips only inches apart. "Alright, Thirteen, think you can take me on this?" Will licked his lips as his eyes met Nico's.

Nico's hands firmly gripped Will's ass and settled him down on top of Nico's body. "Try me."

Will's hand caressed his cheek carefully and tilted his head upward as he finally diminished the space between them. His lips were softer than he expected, so soft it took Nico a second to respond. When he did, he enjoyed the way they found a perfect, languid rhythm. Neither of them wanted to rush anything, and Nico thanked him for that. If things got heated between them, he'd hurt himself trying to contain all of this extra energy vibrating through his lips and into the rest of his body. His mind grew fuzzy like a new kind of high, one only Will could produce.

Will's tongue slid along Nico's lip, testing out the territory. In response, Nico squeezed his butt and opened his moan in a silent moan. Will's hands intertwined in his hair and tugged to make the best sensation he'd ever felt. Will's soft tongue ventured into his mouth as their kiss grew, but Nico met him this time. As their tongues danced around each other, Will's free hand squeezed Nico's bicep, producing a tiny whimper from Will.

Nico gasped and let his eyes bore into Will's fiercely blue ones. "You have no idea…how much I want to flip you over and fuck you right now."

Will smirked. "Not used to being very submissive, are you?" Nico shook his head. "Neither am I. This will be quite fun." With a peck on the lips that made Nico strain for more, Will sat up. "I call fucking you first."

Nico's jaw dropped and his hands landed roughly atop Will's thighs. "You're demanding shit from a disabled guy?"

He shrugged cockily. "You single handedly stole the state championship out of my hands."

Nico chuckled. "Yeah, I did do that. Alright, I'll give it to you. I mean, either way, you'll be doing everything. I can't move to save my life."

Will's eyes twinkled. "I'm liking the sound of this."

"I'd like it more if I could see your hot body." Nico threw his hands behind his head. "I should have gotten with a basketball player sooner. We have nice bodies."

Will giggled slyly as his hands 'casually' slipped under Nico's shirt and ran along his firm torso. "You're not lying. How have you not yet? You're such a flirt."

Nico grinned. "Nobody ever ended up being gay."

"I'm not."

Nico paled.

"I'm bisexual."

With a sigh of relief, Nico shoved Will's shoulder. "Alright, asshole, if we're not going to fuck, at least help me up to piss."

"Only if I can watch."

"Pervert."

"You know you love it."

"Pervert.

. . .

The ball hit the ground and took off in the other direction, forcing Will to jog after it. Nico laughed and waited patiently under the basketball. "Hurry up, Solace, or you'll have to wait another day."

Will was panting as he ran back to the three point line. "Not a chance and you damn well know it."

Nico could only laugh as Will struggled to make ten three pointers in thirty seconds. Nico wanted to raise the number, but Will pointed out that they only had one ball and it'd be unfair since Nico couldn't even get his rebounds for him.

"Better hurry up. If you make it, you'll only have a few minutes before my friends get here."

The ball left his fingers with ease, landing in Nico's lap after going through the net with the sound of water splashing. "Fuck them. I'll make out with you with or without them around."

Will ran out and got them lunch. They spent so long talking that the food got cold and they had to warm it up. Nico told Will about each of his friends who had managed to find time to come visit him later. Will told Nico about his previous injury and his friends, who all did their homework to find out every single gay basketball player or cheerleader at the state tournament. Nico could remember his exact words.

"Yeah. They said I needed to get laid. I guess they got tired of me ditching them to jerk off. Anyways, I'm surprised you've never hooked up with a basketball player before. There's so many gay guys here!"

"You just saved the best for last then, huh?"

"Absolutely. I had my eye on you since I saw you take that charge without shitting yourself."

"Thanks for the sexy image."

"That dude was massive."

"That's true."

He was fun to be around. They created this bet. If Will could make ten three's in thirty seconds, he could kiss Nico again. After Will literally bursting in on him in the bathroom while Nico was peeing and seeing everything in its worst light, he had to get some sort of revenge. Of course, it was killing himself as well. There was nothing more Nico wanted than to kiss him again, that or to be able to get his cast off so he could fuck him.

The timer ran out and Will passed with flying colors. At that point, Nico noticed the texts from his friends saying they were here and ready to meet this hot basketball star. But by the animalistic look Will was giving Nico, there wasn't a force in the world that could make Nico want to stop him.

Nico was sitting in a chair instead of his wheelchair for this very reason. When they made the bet, it had been when Nico was changing shirts for the hell of it, and Will was in visible pain at not being able to kiss him. "You're sitting in a regular chair under the basket."

"Ew. Why?"

He had a dark glint in his eyes. "Because I'm not wasting a second and your wheelchair is too small for me to straddle you on."

Nico smirked deliciously as Will prowled towards him. That was the best way to describe it. He was on a mission that he was determined to complete with the upmost urgency.

Will took his face between his hands and settled himself carefully over Nico's laps. Pulse racing, Nico closed his eyes and moved his hands to grip under Will's shirt over his hips, pulling him closer. Will's breath smelled like vanilla. He didn't hesitate to bring their lips together.

Will's lips pressed against Nico's with demanding force. His head spun as they moved their lips against each other's. It was unlike anything Nico had experienced before, the hunger in his lips and hands. He pulled Nico closer by tangling his hands in his hair. Nico's hands moved to slip under Will's sweatpants, groaning at the feeling of his soft ass in his hands.

He slid his tongue along Will's lower lip as energy built between their connected bodies. Will's tongue met his soon after, and both boys let out deep moans. Will's hips rolled into Nico's groin, a hard bout to do with his caste reaching up to his hip. Nico's grip on Will's butt tightened in response, urging the blonde to do it again.

Nico broke away with a growl, pulling Will firmly down on his lap by the hips. Nico's lips attacked Will in all the sensitive spots on his neck, eliciting addictive whimpers and moans from Will's lips. He never would have imagined he'd get such joy hearing those sounds come from his mouth. It was because of him, though, and he intended to make him mewl like a baby.

"Alright Neeks! Get some!"

Without detaching from Will's neck, he looked up and regretted allowing his friends to come over. Will painted as he threw his head back, "Neeks?"

"Nickname," he mumbled before flipping his friends off. "Fuck off, Jason!"

Laughing followed, but it went out of hearing range slowly until they were alone again. Nico growled possessively and attacked the hollow of Will's neck, sending him again into a bit of moans. He rolled his hips into Nico as he grew infinitesimally breathless.

"Nico - ugh, fuck - we need to go," Will hissed. Nico continued his pursuit on his neck, enjoying the supple skin. "Di Angelo, I'm warning you...don't start something you can't f-finish," he whimpered as Nico's hand slipped into his pants and grabbed his member. Will jumped away heaving, eyes dark and body turned on. Nico sat there smirking dirtily. He jabbed a finger toward the disabled boy. "You! Little punk!"

"What?" Nico cocked his head to the side. "You don't enjoy a little PDA?"

Will took a deep breath. "Hell no, but I don't enjoy blue balls that last for hours."

Nico pouted. "I can help with that."

Will crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you will, but I'm meeting your friends right now. You're not getting out of this one, Neeks."

Nico sprouted a grin as blush spread through his cheeks. "Hmm, fine. Just know the entire time, I'll be looking forward to having your dick in my mouth."

Will grinned as red spread over his cheeks, hiding his freckles for a second. Unable to respond, Will got the wheelchair and helped Nico into it. "You have cute freckles, Solace. I like licking them."

"If you don't stop this, di Angelo, I am going to break your other leg." Will pushed Nico back inside. "Is your leg hurting you yet?"

He sighed. "A little. It feels swollen."

"I shouldn't have let you put it down for so long," Will admitted. "Sorry."

"Well worth it," Nico snickered.

* * *

 **A/N: Anddddd this is sadly where my writing skills turn to trash. I suppose it's technically fluff, right? Fluff is a good idea at first, but then it turns into something without meaning. I don't know. I'm writing the last part now and I think I'll throw a little twist just because I love my basketball boys!**

 **Also, thank you to the reviewers! I used to play basketball, and yes, I love that I can now incorporate that into this story. I just had a fangirl moment in the crowd, oh my. I'd love to know what you guys think about this! I'm not a fan of making them strictly dominant or strictly submissive as some stories tend to do (even tho sticking to one personality makes a story better whoops) just cause I can see either being either.**

 **I'd love to see four reviews pleaseeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

When they rounded the corner into the living room, Will physically paused by the number of people in front of them. Nico continued to laugh and roll himself forward. "Guys, this is Will. Will, these are the guys." Will leaned heavily against Nico's shoulder. Everyone was sitting on the couch, so Nico listed them in order. It really wasn't terribly too many. Frank, Leo, and Reyna weren't able to make it. "Percy and Annabeth. Piper and Jason. And my half sister Hazel."

They all waved at their names respectfully, Jason and Percy owning more dubious smiles than the others. Together, the stood and wrapped an arm around Will. "Nice hickey Neeks. Good work," Percy cackled, staring at the bruise on Will's neck. Nico just put his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"You know, I was a shooting guard last year," Jason said as he looked Will up and down. "Did you really hit thirteen three's in one half?"

Will grinned at him. "Shitty team, but yeah. Thirteen for twenty one."

Jason seemed pleased with the answer. He nuzzled Will's hair, but he didn't care. If anything, it made him relax more. "You're not his type."

"He's not mine."

"Good we're on the same page, ladies. Now can we please raise my leg before it explodes?" Nico rolled his eyes. Will gasped as he slipped out of the boys' arms. The other two helped position Nico's chair to rest on a taller chair beside the recline he sat in. But by then, there were no more seats. Will paused as his eyes fell upon Hazel. She sighed as if this was a common problem.

"Oh just sit with him! I'm not a prude!" She protested, waving a hand. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Yes you are! You and Frank still haven't had sex!" Percy pointed out with glee. Hazel sent him a death glare. "Which is perfectly alright! Just us modern mortals have our needs."

Will chuckled softly while slipping over the armrest and into Nico's awaiting arms. He leaned back into Nico with a grin, and Nico's hands landed dangerously close to his crotch.

"So none of you are gay?" Will asked. They shook their heads, and he laughed lightly and looked over at Nico. "How have you lived?"

"What do you mean? We don't care if he likes dudes. The more people to appreciate my rocking bod the better!" Percy hit his chest like Tarzan. Annabeth snorted.

Will rolled his eyes, "That's great, but that's not the issue. Have you guys ever taken Nico to a gay club or bar?"

Piper hit Jason on the chest. "I told you it's something we should have considered!"

Nico laughed. "I think I do alright without that." To prove his point, Nico's hand shifted directly over Will's dick. He jumped in alarm, and though he knew he should, he couldn't make himself move Nico's hand. "Besides, if I can get you with a broken leg, I must be a catch."

"Can we get the self conscious Nico back? This one is too cocky!" Annabeth threw a pillow at the pair of boys. Will burst into giggles. He had him there.

Will turned around with a grin. " _You_ were self conscious? _When_?"

"Never, I don't know-,"

"Freshman year. He tried to hide his sexuality," Piper sighed. "We all knew, but..."

"When he started sophomore year he finally fucking came out to us," Jason agreed. "After that, he didn't hide it at all. It was hilarious. Everyone was scared to get their asses grabbed so his defense was amazing."

Nico laughed nervously. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly moved his hand off of Will's crotch. Will frowned.

"I don't know. He couldn't block my shots - too short," Will stuck out his tongue and grabbed Nico's hand, directing it back to its previous position.

"Okay, fuck off," Nico griped, but Will could hear the laughter in his voice.

The friends all stayed a while, but they left eventually. It might have been because of their long drives back home. Or it could have been because Nico and Will were having trouble controlling themselves.

"I'll be in my room," Hazel grimaced, running up the stairs.

Will turned around and slid off the chair. "Perfect," he purred as his hands undid Nico belt buckle and Will's knees hit the floor.

"Hey! We already agreed I'd get to blow you first," Nico whined. Will leaned back and frowned.

"Fine. Get on you knees then." Nico's eyes burst into flames. "Exactly."

Neither boy was willing to move. They battled, again, for dominance.

"Wait! I need food before I take shelter!" Hazel stopped the stare down between the boys. Chuckling darkly, Will rose to his feet. He met Hazel in the kitchen with his cheery smile. It seemed to make her that much more queasy. She clutched at her stomach and searched for milk.

"Do I scare you, Hazel?"

She blushed and shook her hair of curls. "N-no. I just know how Nico is when guys come over. Sadly." She huffed and poured herself a glass of milk. "I try not to know, but...it's nothing against you! You seem very nice. I approve, but," she laughed nervously and shook her head.

"She's a prude, Solace! Give it up."

Will leaned over the counter as Hazel fixed herself a sandwich. "I'm glad for your approval."

She winced and averted her gaze, jerking her head in a nod. When she was done, Hazel scrambled up the stairs into her room before Will could get another word out. "I was gonna say we could play a game." He sat back down in Will's lap.

Nico's lips breathed into his ear, "I know something I'd like to play with." Will sucked in a sharp breath and arched his back in pleasure as Nico's tongue ran along his skin.

Eyes darkening, Will turned his head to Nico, eager for those lips against his. "Does your offer still stand, sunshine?" Nico smirked as his hand slipped under Will's shirt. He groaned at Will's toned abs.

Will panted in answer, "Where's your lube?"

Nico cursed. "Somewhere in my bathroom. It's with deodorant and shit, but it's hard to open." Will paused. "You might have to ask Hazel."

"It can't be that hard..."

"Well I'm that hard that I can't wait long," Nico groaned as Will's butt moved back into him. "Just ask her. It'll save time and make her furious at me."

"Furious?"

"In an endearing way. Now fucking go. And come back shirtless."

Will giggled as he walked away, slow as a turtle. Nico threw a pillow at his back, but it didn't make him walk any faster. When Will found himself in Nico's bathroom, he understood what he meant. The cabinet had no handle or way to open. Scratch his head, he exited his room. "Hazel...can you help me for a second?"

She exited her room curiously, but when she saw his confused expression, she deadpanned. "It's the cabinet again, isn't it?"

He blushed and nodded, gesturing towards Nico's room. Taking a deep breath, she went to the cabinet and grabbed a ruler lying nearby. Then, she jimmied it under the side until it gave way a bit and she yanked. It opened easily. Blushing, Will grabbed the bottle of lube. "Thanks!"

"Yep." Hazel sighed. "Use a condom."

"Will do!" He shouted as he ran downstairs, pulling a condom out of his wallet. Hazel gagged a little before stumbling into her room and slamming the door. Will had to admit. It was pretty funny. He found Nico grinning.

"She sounded helpful."

Will shrugged as he tugged off his shirt. "It _was_ quite amusing. She's adorable."

Nico grinned, but it clearly wasn't just to agree with him. His eyes ran up and down Will's body, heating his cheeks in the process. As Will stood in front of him, Nico thumb lazily ran over his muscles. "I'll give you the reigns...this time."

Will licked his lips while he decided what to do. "Good." He tossed Nico the lube, creating an adorable frown on his dark features. Will pulled the sweatpants Nico was wearing down as he climbed on top of him.

"You said-,"

"I know, but I don't want to hurt your leg." Nico grew an excited smile. He bit his lip and wrapped his hands behind Will's neck, pulling him down. They kissed harder, with no control to keep each other from harm. Electricity swirled between them, growing and growing until it captivated the room and it was only them, their lips, and their beautiful bodies clashing together with no hesitation. Will's hands tore off Nico's shirt as their tongues fought one another. Will tried to hold back a moan while Nico's hand slipped underneath his sweats.

Will broke apart to kiss down Nico's jaw. Nico's other hand twirled into his hair, tugging it as hard as Will kissed him. When he nipped at Nico's collarbone, he was rewarded with a throaty moan. Grinning, Will bit him harder. Nico's nails dug into Will's shoulders, hard enough to draw blood.

"Will," Nico panted as the boy on top of him ground his hips onto him. Will met eyes with Nico for a brief second before he ran his tongue down his chest, over his nipple, and only stopping at the top of the boxers. Nico's hands yanked Will back up, forcing him out of his pants with a defiant grunt. Will's pupils darkened as Nico continued groping his ass. They both wanted more. Without a word, Nico held up two fingers, and Will's mouth slid over them with an excitement hard to contain. Then, Nico began to push his fingers into Will. "Fuck," Nico gasped, but it came out in a husky moan. He withdrew, making Will whimper and scoot closer, sighing at the feeling of flesh on flesh, muscles on muscles.

He squirted some lube onto his fingers and didn't even hesitate before spreading Will's ass and plunging them in. Will squealed with delight as his fingers pulled Nico's member free, stroking it deliberately. As Nico stretched him out, Will kissed him lightly, as if it was a subconsciously common thing. Nico was getting turned on by the second.

Nico smirked when he felt he was ready. Will rolled the condom on for him with haste. And once Nico settled in him, Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Nico knew. He knew exactly what he was hitting. With a vicious snarl, Nico's hands gripped Will's hips as the boy began to ride him. With every moan from the beautiful blonde's mouth, every time he threw his head back in ecstasy, every time he cried out his name, Nico fell more and more infatuated with him.

"Solace," Nico groaned as he lifted himself off his good leg to meet Will. He wasn't expecting that, however, and it clearly struck his prostate. He practically collapsed on top of Nico, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was for just a second before he was back at it, desperate to get the addicting feeling again.

"Again," Will commanded, eyes locked on Nico's smirk. Nico didn't protest. He was pretty certain he'd break his leg before telling Will no. Besides, the utter perfection that was Will Solace's ass was enough to make Nico a slave.

Then the door shut, and Will froze on Nico's lap. Panting, he fell down against Nico's chest. "It's. Your. Dad."

Nico's eyes widened. He ran a hand through his hair. As Will began to scramble off him, Nico scowled and pull him right back. "I've got this," he hissed, moving Will's hips in the most discreet ways to bring him any type of glorious friction. "Dad?"

In a bored tone came back a tired answer, "No, Nico, I will not hide in my room just for you and your boyfriend to finish. This is _my_ house. Go to your room, where you should be in the first place."

Will paled, and if he had not have been so embarrassed, he would have slapped Nico. Seconds later, he got over it and did slap him. Nico only laughed. "Yeah, see, I only have on functional leg, and Will doesn't have the _stamina_ to carry me up the stairs."

"Di Angelo, I will _murder_ you!" Will slapped him upside the head again before burying his face in Nico's shoulder. "That doesn't even make any sense right now!"

"Right. Well, I've been needing to see Hazel anyhow." Lies. He didn't randomly visit his children often. When Will noticed Hades' voice growing closer, his eyes went wide. Nico chuckled as he looked over his shoulder. Hades had to cross behind them to reach the stairs, and he made the mistake of glancing in their direction. Grimacing, he waved.

Will waved back before hitting Nico again.

"Ow!" Nico laughed, enjoying his embarrassment. "This is abnormal behavior coming from such a flirt."

Will watched Hades practically run up the stairs. His eyes were on fire. "I like to make decent impressions on _parents, Nico!"_

Nico laughed. "He doesn't care. Literally couldn't care."

Will's nose crinkled as he got only madder. "I have half a mind to just leave you with the worst case of blue-,"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Nico attacked his lips, and that was the end of the conversation about ever leaving again.

. . .

1 Year Later

Sweat rolled down the boys' faces, but it wasn't even game time yet. When Nico and Will stepped out of the janitor's closet, only a few passerby's noticed them, both now covered in most likely obvious hickeys, lips swollen, and faces flushed, taking on a sheen of sweat. Also, Will had his arm around Nico to help him walk.

"Dammit. How am I supposed to fucking run now that you-?"

"What?" Nico smirked upward as he took more of Will's weight. "Destroyed your asshole?"

Will paused, annoyed as blush crept into his cheeks again, and then shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

Nico snickered and patted his chest, right over the emblem of his enemy. "Well, now the odds are even."

"I've seen your ass run for McDonalds, sweet cheeks, your leg is in tip top shape," Will smacked him on the ass, making Nico jumped.

"Whatever, just tell your new coach not to murder me this time," he huffed as they ventured back out into the gym. It was the finals for the Double A teams right now. Both of their teams had seats located near their respective locker rooms, so the two boys sat between them together.

"Clarisse? Fuck, she's asked me to 'accidentally' bend your leg until it snaps again. I don't think she understands that bones grow back stronger…" Will shook his head with distaste, causing Nico to snort. "What?"

"I love it when you nerd out on me," he reached over and ruffled Will's curls. He scrunched his nose but didn't protest. "Promise to protect me better this time?"

"Don't start with me! We've agreed it was in our best interest for you to get hurt," Will pouted. Nico grinned and nudged Will's arm with his head. Still with his protruding lip, Will lifted his arm and let Nico rest his head against his chest.

It was nearing half time, which was when both teams were headed into the locker rooms. "Think you can walk now?" Nico asked with true seriousness. He wanted to win fair and square, and he knew for a fact how deteriorating a butt ache could be.

Will jumped to his feet. "I have always been the faster healer," he stuck his tongue out. "Maybe it's because I'm big-,"

"We've gone over this ten times, Solace. I am literally less than a fourth of an inch smaller than you. No difference!" Nico rolled his eyes and shoved Will along the railing. When they got to the main floor, the cheerleaders had just finished their routine. A few were doing flips still, and Will was watching as one of the male cheerleaders who landed in a split.

"You're staring."

Will coughed. "Am not."

"Sure." Nico glanced over his shoulder and noticed his team waiting on him, just as Will's was for the blonde. Nico began walking towards his team, but Will's hand caught his wrist.

"Hey," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If it's any consolation, it was at a girl too…?"

Nico's eyes grew wide, and it took all he had in him not to slap Will in front of all those thousands of people. "I hope we wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

Nico's eyes were flaming, and Will's looked ready to shatter into shards of fragile, broken glass at his one look. Before Nico could fully walk away, Will grabbed his arm and pulled him into his body. "Neeks…I love _you._ I'm sorry."

Nico's eyes only narrowed. "Prove it."

Will smiled with pleasure. He dipped his head down and ran his lips over Nico's. The now-familiar electricity still managed to startle Nico with every kiss. Behind them, both teams groaned with exasperation, but that didn't stop the boys.

Nico's tongue licked along Will's lip, relishing in the taste of his lips. Will's hands latched onto his hips knowing how much Nico now loved being manhandled every one in a while.

What did get them to stop, however, was the spotlight beaming down on them and the announcer's voice. "You don't see this every day, ladies and gentlemen! It seems like these two took keeping the enemy close a step further!"

Nico scowled and swatted at the camera being pushed into their faces. Will smiled that famous cheesy grin and waved, slinging an arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico rolled his eyes and flipped the camera off yet still stayed by Will's side.

"Let's bring them out onto the court! What do you say folks?" The announcer was already walking towards them. Neither of them wanted to go, but their teammates decided to push them out there, most likely for revenge. The first time they witnessed the two kissing, they cheered, as they did for the next four times. Then, it got on their nerves as cutting back practice time and whatnot.

Fingers intertwining together, they walked out to midcourt.

"We have Will Solace and Nico di Angelo out here with us as a couple folks. Not only are they 'star crossed lovers,' but they are also the key players of each of their teams!"

Will frowned. He spoke into the microphone, "It's a _team_ sport, dude. No stars; only ball hogs."

"Like Will…"

"Am not!"

Nico snorted. The announcer laughed nervously, obviously not attuned to his aura. "So how did this romance happen?"

"His team broke my leg last year at states, so he helped me not die. Boom. Magic." Nico huffed. Will grimaced.

"So you just assumed he was gay and took a chance?"

Will burst into giggles. "Goodness no! We were flirting the entire game. He grabbed my butt – and I mean grabbed! - and then I knew. I'm surprised everyone missed it!"

Nico flared his nostrils as he tried to contain his annoyance. Will loved splattering their love life details. Nico enjoyed making people squirm with discomfort, but he wasn't a fan of spilling their lives to the entire state.

"How does it feel being the first openly gay high school basketball members in this state?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Do your homework. There have been plenty of openly gay high school players before us. We're just the first couple. Besides, Will's bi, not gay." He opened his mouth, but Nico beat him to it. "No, the pressures of being a role model aren't overwhelming. Be who you are, own it, screw everyone else and all that." The dude was wearing him thin, and the laughing crowd didn't help. He glared at the announcer, daring him to drag this out any longer.

"Alright, well we'll, uh, let you get ready for the game. Last one; will it affect how your two play against each other?"

Nico grinned mischievously. Finally, a question he liked. "The one who wins gets a week of just straight blowj-,"

Will's hand clamped on Nico's mouth and he rushed out, "We should go!"

. . .

The game started out in favor of Will's team. Nico didn't start. They used him in the second and fourth quarter unless they began losing badly, which they did. Will couldn't miss. They had a ten point lead two minutes into the game.

So they threw Nico on Will, and then the game evened out. At half time, they were tied up.

Will's eyes locked on Nico's as they respective teams huddled together. Nico ran a hand across his throat with a devilish grin. Will only rolled his eyes and turned away.

At the end of the game, it came down to three seconds and a foul shot to pull the ahead.

Nico lined up beside Will, and when the ball left his hands, he shoved his body into Will and said, "Move it, sweet cheeks."

. . .

Will spent the next week in utter bliss as Nico bruised his knees.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, I liked this story. It was sweet and easy to write and I wish it didn't end but stories do have to end. :( Maybe I'll do something similar. By the way, feel free to request any stories from me! I'd love to write something for someone because I know how much a prompt can eat at you, and if you don't write, it's hell not being able to read a story about it!**


End file.
